Jemi's story
by Silver Child
Summary: What would happen if one little girl made Heero and Duo split up? Shougen ai, baby, yeah!


Jemi's story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is just a stupid fanfic that comes from a   
sleepy, preteen's mind. That, I own.  
  
Heero and Duo walked into Dr. J's apartment. They never really understood why he lived   
there, but it wasn't the point. The point was that he called them there for something urgent   
at seven o' clock this morning while it was raining. So urgent that Duo wasn't able to drop   
off eight year old Juno, their son, to school.   
  
They knocked on his door about three times, rang his bell about six and hit the door   
knocker about fifteen. Still, there was no answer.   
  
"You think he left, Dad?" Juno took Heero's hand and kept wiggling his arm. Abruptly,   
the door opened and Dr. J stuck his head out.   
  
"Good, your here." He opened the door and ushered them in. Closing the door behind  
them, he ushered them to a seat. Then he ran off to one of the rooms. He opened the door   
and spoke from the frame.   
  
"If you don't mind, Doctor, I think it would be best if Duo or myself drops off Juno to   
school." Heero suggested.  
  
"No, Daddy. I wanna stay." Juno argued.  
  
"Yeah, let him stay..... please,please,please!!!" Duo pleaded (well, duh!)  
  
"Besides, I wanted the whole family for this." Dr. J said. Then he began to talk back into   
the room. Finally, he stepped out, ushering a little girl out infront of him. She had pink   
hair, which was knotted, that went up to her ears, and the most amazing green eyes. You   
couldn't believe the greeness of them. They were around the color of lime green yet it   
could also be described as Heero's tank top. She wore a over-sized white t-shirt that had   
the Wing Zero on it and a baggy black sweatpants.  
  
"I found this is a girl walking down the street in the rain early yesterday morning when I   
was going to work. I asked her if she knew her name but the only thing she said that she   
remembered was that she was five years old and didn't have any parents so I brought her   
to the lab and found out she knew the most amazing things about computars. Way too   
much for a five year old. So, we gave her an I.Q. test and we found out that she could   
speak most languages known to man, including Japanese, English, Spanish, Arabic, and   
Chinese.  
  
"How is this possible?" Duo asked, curious.  
  
"We're not sure. She's just very extrodinary for her age." Dr. J shrugged. "But she might   
have had parents around the Gundam age because she knows those languages most   
fluently. But... I can't keep her. I was wondering if..."  
  
"We can't," Heero said, abruptly. He could see her face clearly. She wasn't fighting off   
tears or thowing a temper tantrum that Juno so loved to do. (Taught by Daddy so he   
could get on Heero's nerves, of course) She was perfectly still, face not in any real   
expression, as if she really didn't hear the question or the answer.  
  
"Aw, come on, Heero." Duo pleaded. He walked over, kneeled infront of the girl and took   
her by her shoulders. "Wouldn't you like to live with us?"  
  
"Not if he doesn't want me to. Don't force things that aren't ment to happen, Mr.   
Yui/Maxwell." She said sternly.  
  
Duo turned back to Heero, still crouching. "You see what you did, Heero, you made her   
angry and now she doesn't want to go home with us. Aw, your just being mean." he turned   
back to her while speaking his next lines. "See, he's just a big...." A sudden feeling of a   
shockwave or something hit him and the next thing he knew, he was on his butt.   
  
"OmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigod!!!" Duo repeated. Juno almost began with him   
when Heero gave him 'The LOOK'.  
  
"So Duo, I think you saw it." Dr. J said, placing his hands on Jemi's shoulders.  
  
"OhgodOgodOgodOgod. That was the scariest thing I've ever seen!!! Heero, come look at   
this!!!" Duo shuffled over so that Heero could look at Jemi. They stared at each other for   
a while before Heero gave up.  
  
"Duo.... I don't see it." Heero replied. Duo thought he was going crazy.  
  
"Juno, come here." Juno slid off of the couch and infront of Jemi. He was a full head taller than little Jemi. As soon as he looked into her eyes, he saw what Duo saw. He didn't fall on his butt, but (butt but, butt but, butt but! whee, this is fun, buttbut!! buttbut!!!) instead, he hugged her head. Jemi looked a little uncomfortable, but didn't pull away.  
  
"Daddy, I saw it." Juno whispered to Heero.  
  
"What did you see?" Heero asked.  
  
"I saw...."  
  
"Whoa!!!" Duo clamped (CLAMP!!!! Another thing I don't own!) his hand over Juno's   
mouth. Then looked at Heero. "I can't believe you don't see it!"  
  
"See what?!?" He walked up to Jemi again, this time with a full intenstion to see 'it'. But   
he still saw nothing.  
  
"All I see, is a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and is kinda short for her age. NOTHING   
ELSE!!!" Jemi decided to take this offensively.  
  
"And all I see, is a guy with greenish-brown hair, velvet blue eyes and is REALLY   
SHORT FOR HIS AGE! Nothing else." she clamped (CLAMP!!!) her hands behind her   
back, rocking from side to side. She was grinning by her standereds, which was a small   
smile that tugged at the sides of her mouth.  
  
Duo was turning red and blue. Juno was tuning green and yellow. Dr. J was turning black   
and white. All of a sudden, Juno began to chuckle, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was not laughing.  
  
"The only thing I see in you is Mariemeia Khusrenada." Heero said, slowly.  
  
"The only thing I see in you is the anti-Duo." she pushed forward, cause Heero to fall on   
his butt, and walked to Duo. She threw her arms around his pants leg. Juno, once again,   
took her head. Duo stoked the two children's backs and head while glaring at Heero.  
Heero already knew what Duo was going to say before he opened his mouth.  
  
"No."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"No." That's when Duo did something incredibly stupid, brave and slightly feminine. He   
pryed the children off of his leg and slaped Heero's face. Heero's head moved with the   
impact, but he wasn't hurt, just surprised.  
  
"Listen Heero, if you ever loved me." Duo began. "Either she lives with us, or I'm leaving   
with both of them." Duo tried to speak calmly, but his voice was wavering and tears were   
forming in his eyes. Heero looked back, his eyes cold, but before he could answer, Duo   
began to speak again.  
  
"You know what... forget it. Forget it." Duo was angry at Heero, really angry at him, for   
the first time in his life. He took Jemi and Juno by the hand, Juno looking at his father on   
the floor from his shoulder. "I'm taking the kids to school."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"No." he mocked Heero. Heero's jaw dropped. "Heero, I'm leaving. See you at work.   
Goodbye." Duo said softly and walked out. As soon a the door shut, Heero felt tears   
come to his eyes. He shut them, holding back the tears, but not the wave of emotion in his   
chest.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess you'll be sleeping on my couch tonight." Dr. J announced.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dr. J looked at the man, who was now on his knees and facing the door Duo departed   
from. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I-I-I mean why did he go?" Heero outstreached his arm to the door as if trying to reach   
something that wasn't there. His voice was cracking. Dr. J took the arm and looked Heero  
in the eye.  
  
"It has to do with something he saw in Jemi. Something that Juno and I also saw in Jemi."  
  
"What? What did you friggin' see so that I could loose the first person I remember loving   
truly?"  
  
"Believe me, Heero. You will too, hopefully." He patted the man on the head as if he were   
a boy again. "It's time for work, now."  
  
"I can't go. I-I just can't." Heero shook his head. Dr. J nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It will all pass soon." Dr. J confirmed. But Heero wasn't too sure about that.  
  
***  
  
The day was going to be hazardous and Sally pulled her hair back into one. She then   
looked at her computar and sighed. This was going to be a long day at the Preventers' unit   
base of Peacemillion 2.   
  
A bleep came up on her phone and when she press the button, Heero's face appeared in   
her monitor.   
  
"Sally, I can't make it to work today." Heero stated.  
  
"WHAT! Your kidding, right?" Not only was it a hard day, Heero has never missed a day   
of work since Juno's birth. Before that, he also had a clean record.   
  
"Let's just say that something came up and leave it at that." Sally shrugged, knowing not   
to push him.  
  
"We can talk about it in a minute, I just have another call." Sally pushed the button next to   
the one she pushed before. Her monitor became a spit screen, shifting Heero to the right.   
Duo's face popped up, and Heero became rigid. Duo looked to his left and straightend his  
neck.  
  
"Uh, Sally, I can't make it today." Sally shrugged. Duo's record was also clean, but this   
was starting to freak her out.  
  
"Did you two have a lovers' spat or something?" Sally grinned maliciously, "Or are you   
making up?"  
  
Heero tensed.  
  
"No, nothing like a spat or make-ups. I just have another kid."  
  
"Really, that's wonderful. Did you and Heero adopt."  
  
"No, I adopted." Sally raised an eyebrow and smiled. Duo picked up Jemi, who waved,   
and placed her on his hip. Juno climbed on his back and smiled. Sally grinned again.   
  
"I take it Heero doesn't know."  
  
"Oh, he knows." Duo's face became rock hard and made of steel. Heero was begining to   
look uncomfortable. Sally's grin flashed off as she saw this.  
  
"What do you-" Sally began.  
  
"If he wants to tell you he will. That's all. I'll see you around." And his half of the monitor   
got snowy before it closed. The split screen shifted again and Heero took up the monitor.   
Small tears were rolling down his eyes.  
  
"Heero, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Jemi Maxwell. Not Jemi Yui/Maxwell. That's all." Heero left.   
  
Sally frowned. She had been one of the main people to get them together, she wasn't   
going to see this marrige fall apart.  
  
***  
  
One week later  
  
Thunder and lightning struck the windows of the house, while Duo tossed and turned in   
his sleep to the voice that would haunt him forever. His mind played out the horrific day at   
work, over and over.  
  
"Duo, just listen to me!" Heero walked abruptly after him. Duo sped up his pace.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Duo, I miss you."  
  
"Go away." He leaned over his computar and scanned space for anything, a misson, a new  
type of aircraft, a pig that could all of a sudden fly into space, ANYTHING that would   
keep Heero out of his reach and make him have to sit at his desk and leave Duo alone.   
He COULD reach out to him too, but he wouldn't.  
  
Never again.  
  
"Duo, please, just..." That was all Duo could take.  
  
He turned around, eyes rimmed red with anger. "Don't you understand?!? Can't you hear   
me?!? Read my lips!! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"  
  
That was when Duo caught something he never expected.  
  
A single, muffled cry.   
  
Following with the footsteps of him walking away.   
  
In the corner of his eye, he could see Sally trying to console him, but he pushed   
her away. That's when it hit him.  
  
Duo really did it this time. His Hee-kun wasn't coming back.  
  
Duo stood behind a wall, watching Heero slumped over his computar, his hands pushing   
back his hair. Even then, Heero's cry hit him hard and he slid on his back, down the wall   
and into a ball.  
  
Duo curled up into a ball again, this time in his bedroom and let the tears flow. His   
overhead light came on and Jemi, trailed by Juno, walked in.   
  
"Daddy, are you scared of the lightning?" Jemi asked. Juno was nodding, his old blanket in   
his hands. He only used that when he was really depressed.  
  
"No, are you?" Duo smiled at their love for him.  
  
They shook there heads. Juno offered his blanket and Duo accepted it. He sighed and the   
rugrats took over the bed. Jemi sat at the edge of the bed, holding Duo's head in her lap,   
stroking his hair and cheeks. They were wet and bags were under his eyes as if he hadn't   
gotten much sleep.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Jemi asked.   
  
"Yeah Daddy, I miss the Daddy that looks like me." Juno complained.  
  
"I miss him too, Juno, I miss him too."  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
Duo happily danced with his daughter and son in a game of ring around the rosy. It had   
been take you kids to work day and Duo brought his with Trowa and Quatre's eldest   
daughter Rica and youngest son Quatorze, Wufei and Sally's only daughter DragoNataku   
or D.N., Zechs and Noin's only son Daniel, Mariemeia's daughter Corsette, Dorothy's   
daughter Dana and Relina's sin... son James.   
  
"So, do you like space, Jemi?" Duo crouched down to Jemi's height. She smiled   
and nodded. "That's good." He took her under her armpits and swung her around   
in a circle. Juno glomped onto Duo's back, like he always did, and went on for the   
ride.  
  
The day was planned out to be fun and games on Peacemillion 2.  
  
Heero, however, was not in a fun and games mood. He leaned on the door frame, quietly   
listening and watching, with a forlorn look and a depressing smile on his face. No one saw   
him in the distance.  
  
No one, except Jemi Maxwell.   
  
After her ride was over, she carefully snuck out of the room and to Heero's side. He   
looked down at her, not smiling.   
  
Then again, neither was she.   
  
Until she unexpectedly flung her arms around Heero's leg, like what she did with Duo.   
Heero flinched at the movement, but she pretened like she didn't notice.  
  
"Please come back, Daddy. Daddy misses you and he cries everynight. Juno and I hear   
them through the walls and we try to console him, we really do, and most nights he says  
he misses his Baka." Jemi held him tighter. "So Juno and I came up with a plan. Juno is   
creating a diversion so that I could see you and talk to you." she began to whisper the   
nights that he would actually come home crying. "He loves you, Daddy, please co-"  
  
"That's enough, Jemi Yui/Maxwell." Duo walked up to them, stride for stride. Jemi moved   
away and smiled at the name. Duo took Heero by the ears and kissed him, making up for   
the long, tortured nights.   
  
"You told him, didn't you." Jemi said as Juno walked next to her.  
  
"That was part of the plan, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero never really saw something different about Jemi. Will he ever? And will you, the   
readers, ever find out? Well, I think you should try reading The Golden Age at   
www.gurlpages.com/silverchild.  
  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Read and Review, or Heero will get you!!!!! 


End file.
